I found you
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: ...y es que si se analiza bien, con Lacie todo es como en un juego. Como jugar a las escondidas, siempre con las mismas reglas...


**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki-sensei** y yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza. ^^

**Advertencias**: ¡Divagaciones excesivas de la autora! ¡Spoiler si no vas al día con el manga!

* * *

**-.- I found you -.-**

_Joys of the daylight..._

_Shadows of the starlight...*_

.

.

_...12...11...10..._

_Tick, Tack, Tick..._

Un suspiro. Con un golpe sordo, cesa la melodía y marca del tiempo, trayendo consigo aquella ansiada serenidad, precaria y fantasiosa, como el propio estado. Oswald se sabe infantil pero no halla sentido si no es anhelando, tan fervientemente que termina doliendo, que al cerrar la dorada tapa de ese pequeño reloj, todo pasará a _esfumarse_. A formar parte de una extraña realidad.

Más nada ocurre ya.

Observa el verde follaje a su alrededor. El sol en su punto más alto reflejándose sobre el lago de agua cristalina cual cientos de hermosos diamantes, danzantes sobre su pálido rostro, hermoso de agonía, rebosante de oscuridad.

_...9...8...7..._

Cierra los ojos. Otro sonoro suspiro y parece que la vida se le va en ellos mientras se recuesta contra el grueso tronco de aquel viejo roble, no para esfumar recuerdos sino para descansar.

_Terminar el juego._

Eso es lo que necesita. Lo que siempre ha necesitado...

.

.

_"Nii-sama..."_

_No sabe cuánto ha pasado. Tampoco es que le importe mucho, la verdad. El calor ha bajado y el frufrú de los arboles es una bella melodía de arrullo que acompaña el dulce trinar de las aves y los pasillos apresurados de algunas criaturas. Intenta volver a conciliar el sueño pero se sabe incapaz. Por alguna razón, que a su estado consciente escapa y ese ser tan intuitivo que vive dentro de él pronostica siempre con antelación, su mente evoca recuerdos con cantos infantiles y experiencias que parecen deja-vú. _

_Saca su reloj de bolsillo y observa la hora. _

_...6...5...4..._

_Tick, Tack, Tick..._

_Ladea la cabeza un poco, agudiza el oído. Sabe que estará ahí. Las melodiosas risas siempre son el preludio, muy de vez en cuando un grito. La cuenta casi termina. _

_...3...2...1..._

—_¡Te tengo!_

_Y lo que sucede a continuación, es una graciosa lluvia de colores que va desde el brillante verde de las hojas que llueven, quedando por todas partes, hasta los cálidos amarillos y azules de las aves que, despavoridas, han huido a semejante grito para culminar con el ágil y veloz borroncillo negro que desfila, con el único propósito de anunciar a la autora de tanto alboroto._

_...12...11...10..._

_Comienza la cuenta de nuevo a la aparición de la pequeña Lacie. Una ágil marometa hace en el aire y termina con el rostro estampado en el suelo sin menor queja. Se queda inmóvil y no dice nada mientras el escepticismo de Oswald no tiene precio. _

_...9...8...7..._

—_Lacie._

_Le llama y es su representante quien le atiende. Un ligero maullido, cantarín y gracioso, para que las implacables orbes violetas terminen posándose, con __deliberada parsimonia, sobre Cheshire. __Un__ pequeño y huraño gato, de pelaje negro y ojos dorados__, __que cual bandido de ojitos tiernos, por la mansión se ha infiltrado para ser la fiel mascota de tan caprichosa muchacha, quien terminó captando como personal la censura de Revy por tales criaturas._

_Tick, Tack, Tick..._

—_¡__Te tengo! _

_Otro grito. __De la nada, Lacie __ha apresado__ al felino entre sus brazos y __sonríe__ victoriosa. De nuevo __ella__ ha ganado._

—_Lacie—intenta Oswald nuevamente—¿Qué haces?—pregunta; las cejas enarcadas, los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando una explicación razonable que ciertamente no tendría._

—_Hola Oswald. Así que aquí estabas—le saluda, atenta a los ojos dorados de Cheshire—Parece ser que te he encontrado de nuevo. Como siempre—comenta orgullosa. Una sonrisa ladina en los labios antes de darle la espalda y tararear, con su dulce canto, aquella conocida melodía de arrullo mientras sus pies se mueven al compás agónico que ésta marca._

_Su corazón se entibia._

_Oswald sonríe, ella le imita. _

_Él__ ha perdido._

_...6...5...4…_

_Y es que si se analiza bien, con Lacie todo es como en un juego. Como jugar a las escondidas. Siempre con las mismas reglas..._

_**Lacie **__cuenta._

_**Ozwald **__se esconde._

_**Lacie **__siempre gana._

_Porque no importa con cuanta cautela Oswald escoja un lugar diferente cada vez para pasar, al menos unos minutos al día, sus momentos de meditación sin interrupciones de invitados indeseados, la pequeña Lacie siempre se las apañará para encontrarle__—__en medio de sus aventuras y travesías__—__como si solo por ella estuviese atado, con un hilo invisible rojo__—__como la sangre__—,__ conjurado solo para ello. _

_...3...2...1..._

—_Fue hace mucho ¿no?—ahora Lacie se ha tumbado a su lado, bajo la sombra de aquel viejo roble con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro mientras juega con las patitas del gato—Cuando me regalaste la melodía ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_"¿Que si lo recuerda?__"__"__¿Cómo ha de no hacerlo?"_

_Oswald no dijo nada. Solo dirigió su mirada hacia el lago y entornó los ojos reviviendo recuerdos de antaño. Más específicamente el cumpleaños 14 de Lacie en el que Oswald por fin pudo regalarle la melodía que ella tanto exigía de su hermano. Aún recuerda cuanto se lamento haber compuesto una como regalo de cortesía a la esposa del gobernador de Sabrie pues a dicha acción, sumada a los celos de la pequeña, lo llevaron a ser atosigado y acusado de alta traición al incumplimiento de sus demandas._

_Y tras tanto pensar, simplemente las primeras notas le asaltaron mientras él y su hermana jugaban__—en realidad era Lacie quien lo hacía y Ozwald solo se dejaba arrastrar por ella—en los jardines de la mansión. Oswald la observaba bailotear alegremente entre las hojas secas que se esparcían por todas partes—formando un bonito tapete de tonos acres y dorados—, cuando una extraña sensación le asaltó para no abandonarle hasta que su objetivo bien hubo completado._

_Vaya lio por esa melodía pero inigualable la recompensa. Una dulce sonrisa de su pequeña hermana y único lazo valioso con el mundo._

—_Nii-sama ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Después de un rato, demanda la joven con voz irritada, al ver que su hermano se ha quedado dormido y ya no le está escuchando. _

—_¡Oswald nii-sama!__—__frunce el ceño, le repite y zarandea__—__¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Responde!_

_El joven abre los ojos y le mira con expresión aburrida que ella le enoja._

—_¿Y bien?__—__insiste._

—_No__—__puntualiza y vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras Lacie le mira indignada, inflando las mejillas, que ahora están rojas como manzanas, y frunciendo los labios._

—_¡Mentiroso!__—__le grita__—__¡Claro que lo recuerdas! ¡¿Por qué mientes?_

_Oswald opta por callar. Finge no prestar atención para provocar la ira de la muchacha. Finalmente le revuelve el cabello, haciendo que se espabile y sonroje._

_Asiente. Ahora Oswald ha ganado y lo celebra con una ligera, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en los labios._

_El juego ha terminado._

_._

_. _

_"Nii-sama..."_

—¡Amo Glen! ¡Amo Glen!

Ese grito bien retumba por toda la casa y hasta a Revy ha alertado. Oswald solo mira al cielo y suspira. Un suspiro cansado que parece sumarle años que no tiene y que terminaba aparentando por la expresión siempre tan solemne que se cincela en su rostro. Escucha atento a quien su sueño ha asustado y luego, todo se vuelve blanco.

_...12...11...10..._

_"Nii-sama..."_

Como siempre, las doradas puertas que custodian los cegadores rojos, se alzan cual guardianes de hierro conteniendo el _Abyss_, encerrando lo inimaginable, aunque algo parece haber cambiado. No la posición. No el estado. Nada dentro de aquella densa oscuridad se ha perturbado pero ahí está _ella._

_...9...8...7..._

Tan frágil y graciosa como siempre le ha parecido; con las mejillas rojas, esa expresión encantadora que parece arma de doble filo y aquellos brillantes ojos como los _suyos _y que como los de _ella _parecen entibiar, como el sol. Como siempre debió haber sido y entonces…

_...su mente evoca recuerdos con cantos infantiles y experiencias que parecen Deja-vú..._

_...y Oswald siente que ese bonito hilo rojo le ata de nuevo, solo por un instante, una vez más..._

_...6...5...4..._

La había encontrado. No. _Ella _le encontró. Como siempre. Como jugar a las escondidas siempre con las mismas reglas: _Ella _cuenta. _Él _se esconde.

Porque entonces y ahora nada ha cambiado. Ni siquiera las reglas primordiales.

_...3...2...1..._

—Hola. Mi nombre es Alice...

_Lacie__ siempre gana…_

_._

_._

_Ella__ es como el día. Cálida, alegre y brillante._

_Él__ es como la noche. Calmado, misterioso y extrañamente acogedor._

_._

* * *

_*Everytime you kissed me - Emily Bindiger _

**N.A.** ¡Me encantó! Tenía bastante tiempo que estaba pensando en esto aunque no quedó como lo tenía en mente al principio. Simplemente no podía plasmarlo como lo deseaba. Suelo ser muy exigente con lo que escribo y mi reciente bloqueo intermitente no me ayuda =_= pero siento que al final tanto quebrarme los dedos frente al teclado de mi computadora dieron sus frutos.

¿O Ustedes que opinan?

¿Merezco un review o un tomatazo?

.

Dedicado a Alex por su cumpleaños número 24 y por compartir conmigo mi fiebre por **Pandora Hearts** (aprecio tu esfuerzo por escuchar mis delirios _malsanos _^^'). Un presente nada usual ¿eh?

Tambien a **Crystal Nightray** porque soy una malcriada y no he terminado su fic. Crystal no me mates te prometo que no tardaré mucho más pero la escuela me está matando! Te lo compensaré!

.


End file.
